


The Coffee Shop (Michael + Luke au)

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blind Character, Blindness, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is blind and looking for a reason to wake up every day. Michael may just be that reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee Shop (Michael + Luke au)

            I wake up to Ashton shaking me awake. Ashton is my best and only friend. I open my eyes and all I see is darkness; the usual. I’m blind and I have been my entire life, I’m eighteen years old now and I’m used to it. I groan at Ashton as he helps me find my cane when I get out of bed.

            “Luke! I made you pancakes!” Ashton yells happily.

            “What time is it?” I ask.

            “Around ten o’clock. Why do you ask? Got a hot date waiting for you?”

            “No I just wanted to know why you felt he need to wake me up so early,” I say rolling my eyes.

            “Sorry, you just sleep so long,” he groans. “I wanted you to eat breakfast with me for once.”

            “Sleep makes me feel better. I get to pretend I can actually live on my own and do something for myself.”

            “I don’t mind you living with me. I like helping you and I enjoy the company,” he says and grabs my hand to walk me into the kitchen.

            “You know I am capable of getting to the kitchen by myself,” I say, slightly irritated.

            Ashton sighs and pulls out a chair for me to sit down in. I feel around to locate the chair then sit down. I hear him put the plate of food in front of me. I grab the fork from the table and grumpily eat my pancakes. I just wish I could do things for myself. I know I’m rude to Ashton but he treats me like a child and I hate it. I hate this, why can’t I just have eyes that work properly? Ashton clears his throat and I know he’s nervous to speak because he’s afraid I’ll lash out at him. I sigh and smile at him sincerely.

            “Look Ashton I’m sorry for yelling at you I’m just having a bad day.”

            “It’s okay Luke do you want to go to the coffee shop? I can drive you after you get ready.”

            “Okay that sounds good.”

            Ashton and I have a special coffee shop we go to that’s not far from our apartment building. We always go there if one of us is having a bad day. I grab my cane and walk to my bedroom. I feel around for the clothes Ashton laid out for me on the bed. It’s winter so I know its long sleeve and my skinny jeans with the holes. I slip them on and feel around the floor for my Vans. I feel under the desk where they usually are for me to find them. “Ready to go?” Ashton asks, making me jump up and slam my head on the desk.

            I curse, “Don’t you knock?”

 

            I hear Ashton walk over and he takes my hand to help me up. I sit on my bed and he puts on my shoes and ties them for me. It’s times like these when I feel the most like a child. I just want to pick out my own clothes and get ready by myself, but unfortunately I can’t even do that. Ashton styles my hair into a tall quiff and eventually we are ready to leave.

            Not long after we are pulling into the coffee shop parking lot. I adjust my sunglasses and get my walking stick from my side. Ashton opens the car door for me and links arms with me as we walk into the small shop. I sit down at a booth while he goes to order my usual iced coffee. A few minutes later he brings me my small cup of coffee. We both drink our coffee in a comfortable silence.

            A voice in the coffee shop grabs my attention. It’s a soothing voice and I listen to the voice have a casual conversation with the girl at the counter. The voice belongs to a guy and I smile as I hear him laugh. I go to take a sip of my coffee and an instant later I’m wearing it. My face flushes and I quickly grab my cane and scramble to go get napkins.

            “Wait Luke! Let me get them!” Ashton says.

            “No I can get them myself,” I yell back.

            I walk with my stick hurriedly to find the napkins and I bump into someone and fall to the ground.

            “I’m so sorry I wasn’t paying attention!” the person says and I immediately recognize it as the voice I heard only moments ago.

            I try to remain calm and feel around for my cane. I find it, when a hand grabs mine and helps me up. It’s not Ashton’s hand, it’s smaller and smoother.

            “Here let me help get you cleaned up,” he says and I smile.

            He walks me over to the napkins and starts cleaning off my shirt.

            “I’m Michael, by the way, and you are?”

            “I’m Luke, I’m sorry that I ran into you.”

            “No it’s fine. I wasn’t watching where I was going,” Michael says. “Can I buy you a new coffee?”

            “It’s fine really you don’t need to do that,” I say.

            “No, I insist. We can sit together if you want.”

            “Oh uh sure.”

            About an hour later Michael and I are still sitting in the shop talking and laughing.

            “So wait, you like All Time Low too?” he asks.

            “Well yeah who wouldn’t?”

            “Favorite album?”

            “Dirty work.”

            “Mine too.”

            Then I remember Ashton is still in here waiting for me at a booth alone. I instantly feel awful for just leaving him to sit in here and wait to drive me home.

            “Michael, I should probably leave soon. My friend Ashton is in here waiting to drive me home.”

            “Luke! Why didn’t you have him sit with us?”

            “He’s fine with it and he wouldn’t just leave me here.”

            “Let me walk you over to him, what’s his name?”

            “Ashton.”

            I blush as he helps me out of the booth and hands me my walking stick. He calls out “Ashton” and I assume Ashton waves because we walk over to a table. I turn to hopefully face Michael to say goodbye.

            “Thanks for helping me and for the coffee,” I smile.

            “No problem. I hope to see you again sometime.”

            I hear him walk away and I sigh happily. Ashton links arms with me and we head out the door to his car.

            A couple hours later I’m sitting in my room on my bed. I miss Michael already, I hope I can see him again. That’s when I realize I forgot to ask for his phone number. My chest aches and the tears stream down my face. I hear the door open and it only makes me cry harder.

            “Luke, what’s the matter?”

            The bed sinks down next to me and Ashton pulls me into a hug. I explain why I’m upset and he hugs me tighter. He says he will explain what Michael looked like to cheer me up.

            “He had some wild colored hair, it was lilac, which is a light purple. He was cute and was smiling at you like you were the greatest thing since sliced bread.”

            “I’m going to go back to that coffee shop every day until I see him again,” I say with determination.

            “Well you won’t _see_ anything.”

            “Ashton!” I say, laughing.

            “Really though, how will you know when he’s there?”

            “There’s no mistaking that voice.”

            So that’s what I did every day for an entire month. Up until today when I realized it’s hopeless and I’ll never see him again. I get up ready to leave and use my walking stick to guide myself to the door. I open the door and bump into someone by mistake.

            “I’m sorry,” I mumble.

            “Luke? It’s good to see you again!”

            “Oh, Michael, hey,” I smile overjoyed.

            “Would you like a lift home? Or maybe you could come to my place and we could chat for a while?”

            “I’d love to come to your house. If you could dial Ashton for me and tell him that you will be taking me home.”

            “Of course,” he smiles.

            “One more thing, could I get your phone number?”


End file.
